


Discipline

by umiyuki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiyuki/pseuds/umiyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the kinkmeme asking for Dualscar spanking Eridan.</p><p><i>"This ought to teach you your place."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

Dualscar pulls Eridan across his lap, and Eridan yelps a little at the texture of Dualscar's trousers brushing rough against his bare, sensitive bulge and sending a twinge of arousal up his spine. Dualscar presses one huge hand firmly between Eridan's shoulder blades, holding him down effortlessly. Eridan makes a last attempt at squirming away, but with his pants around his ankles and his shirt tied around his wrists, there's very little he can do, and the movement only results in his bulge rubbing against Dualscar's thigh, the friction too rough but still making him throb. He fails to hold back a moan, and though it's muffled by the scarf that's gagging his mouth, he can tell from the way Dualscar laughs that it did not go unheard.

"Pathetic grub," he says, running his other hand down the length of Eridan's spine, claws scraping lightly at Eridan's unprotected skin, the cold metal of his rings making Eridan shiver. "You're far too insolent for your own good, you know." His fingers trace the cleft of Eridan's ass, the touch light, almost gentle, and Eridan can't help but whimper as the sensation reaches up his body, his insides twisting in a mixture of humiliation and nervous anticipation. His pulse is racing so fast he thinks he might faint. Dualscar strokes the curve of Eridan's ass, cupping his flesh and squeezing firmly, the tips of his claws pricking at Eridan's skin. Eridan trembles and closes his eyes.

"This ought to teach you your place."

Without any warning, Dualscar raises his hand and cracks it down, hard, against Eridan's ass. Eridan cries out loudly at the stinging pain of the blow, the shock of it bringing tears to his eyes, and he barely has time to recover before Dualscar strikes him again, the loud SMACK of his hand against Eridan's flesh ringing in Eridan's auditory nodules. The blow is hard enough to rock his hips forward, making his bulge grind against Dualscar's thigh again, and oh god Eridan is starting to get _hard_ from this. His cry of pain dies down into a sob. The blows stop for a moment but their sting only grows stronger, Eridan's skin feeling hot where Dualscar's hand had connected with it, with a few sharper points that already feel close to bruising – his _rings_ , Eridan realizes, the pit of his stomach dropping out.

"Be grateful that I didn't turn them around first," says Dualscar, as if he'd read Eridan's mind. He runs his hand over Eridan's stinging flesh before raising it to continue spanking him, blows coming one after the other, each hurting more than the last, his skin growing achingly hot. Eridan cries out with every impact, tears of pain and shame running down his cheeks. Every blow jolts his body forward, and his bone bulge throbs harder with each unintentional grind against his ancestor's leg. And though Dualscar's hand still stings him terribly with each strike, Eridan realizes with a twist of humiliation deep in his guts that he might actually be –

"Enjoying this, are we?" sneers Dualscar, stopping to run his hand over Eridan's heated skin. "You're turning quite an exquisite shade of purple, you know."

Eridan sobs, still trying to catch his breath. He tries to flinch away from Dualscar's fingers, the touch overwhelming on his tender skin. Dualscar swats him again and Eridan moans, squirming and rubbing himself against Dualscar's thigh. Dualscar just scoffs at him and presses down harder on his back, raising his other hand in preparation for another blow.

…At least, that's what Eridan thinks he's doing, but when the blow doesn't come, he slowly lifts his head and tries to crane his neck around to see what Dualscar is doing. Out of the corner of his eye he catches sight of his ancestor licking his own fingers, wetting them with purple saliva.

Dualscar notices him and gives him a disdainful look. "You'll thank me for this," he says, and lowers his hand back down to Eridan's ass, but instead of striking him again, he presses two wet fingertips to – oh fuck, to his nook, teasing the sensitive opening, and Eridan realizes a few seconds before it happens, apprehension and arousal flooding over him in equal measure, that Dualscar is going to penetrate him.

Dualscar's fingers press into him, rings and all, and it _burns_ , Eridan wailing with pain and clenching his eyes shut as they fill with tears again. He bites into his scarf, feeling the fabric tearing one his sharp teeth. He swears he can feel Dualscar's fingers all the way up in his throat. Dualscar draws his fingers out slowly, his rings forcing Eridan's tight muscles to stretch around them, then shoves them back in with a rough thrust that makes Eridan yelp. Dualscar works his fingers in and out of him, not bothering with trying to be gentle, rubbing harshly at Eridan's tender insides, the sensation at once painful and pleasurable. Eridan moans shakily as Dualscar fingers him, and when one of his rings rubs up against this _spot_ that Eridan didn't even know he had, Eridan keens desperately, his back arching involuntarily.

"My, my," says Dualscar, the disdain in his voice so cold that Eridan shivers, "I've found your sweet spot, haven't I." He crooks his fingers, pressing into that spot again, and Eridan shudders as the sensation of it pulses through his body. It feels almost too sensitive, but when Eridan writhes on Dualscar's fingers he's not trying to squirm away from the touch but trying to get more of it. Dualscar pulls his fingers out and Eridan sobs, desperate to have that searingly hot touch back, his bulge starting to ache from being so hard.

Dualscar just laughs at him. "You truly are the most pitiful wriggler I've ever had the misfortune of encountering," he says, reaching over to untie Eridan's scarf and free his mouth. "If you want it so badly, beg me for it."

Eridan pants for breath for a few moments. In any other situation he'd say _fuck you_ to the very idea of begging, but being held at Dualscar's mercy with his bulge aching for release and his whole body trembling with heat has changed his priorities a bit. "Please," he says, voice breaking, "please givve me more."

He can practically hear Dualscar smirking. "You don't really understand the idea of begging all that well, do you, Ampora." He cracks his hand against Eridan's sore ass again, and Eridan wails in agony. "First of all, you shouldn't address your betters so informally." He drags his claws slowly across Eridan's aching skin. "And it's always better to use a question than a poorly-disguised command."

"Aaah, _please_ ," Eridan sobs, his chest burning with shame, "please, sir, may I p-please havve your fingers again?"

"Good boy," says Dualscar, running his fingers back down to tease at Eridan's nook, pressing in one fingertip and watching Eridan rock his hips back, trying to take more. "That was much better. You may not be a completely lost cause after all." He draws his fingertip out and runs his hand down between Eridan's thighs, reaching up under him to grope at the base of his bone bulge. Eridan's bulge twitches and he moans piteously. "Getting close, are you," he says, scraping one claw lightly over Eridan's throbbing bulge. "You had best be careful not to spill any of your filth on my trousers, grub."

Eridan whimpers, the sharp scrape of Dualscar's claw nearly too much for him to bear. "Yes, sir."

Dualscar laughs at him again and moves his hand, reaching up to shove his fingers back into Eridan's nook. Eridan keens again, the pain of the forced stretch to his muscles sharp but not overwhelming and taking a distant second place to the scorching hot fullness of being fucked, each thrust bringing him closer to his threshold. Just as he feels his orgasm starting to build, squirming desperately on Dualscar's fingers trying to get him to hit that brainpan-smashingly sensitive spot, Dualscar yanks his fingers out roughly and starts to spank him again, harder than ever. It hurts so much that Eridan is tearing up again, a sharp cry breaking in his throat with every blow. After a few more strokes, Dualscar stops and thrusts his fingers inside him again, Eridan moaning incoherently as he's brought just to the edge of orgasm before his tormentor denies him once more and gives him a few more hard strokes across his ass, a torturous cycle of teasing, denial, and punishment that continues until Eridan is trembling and sobbing with desperation.

"Aah, no, _please_ ," he wails tearfully as Dualscar withdraws his fingers yet again. "Please, sir, I can't take any more, I can't…" He whimpers as Dualscar runs his knuckles across his hot, tender skin.

"Would you like to come for me, boy?" asks Dualscar, sounding almost bored with him.

"Y-yes," stammers Eridan, his voice wavering, "yes, sir, I wwould, please, wwon't you please let me come f-for you?"

"I suppose," says Dualscar, "since you seem to have learned your lesson." He slides a muscular arm underneath Eridan's hips and lifts him up enough to move him down to the floor. "On your hands and knees, grub."

Eridan struggles on trembling, bound limbs to get into the right position, and mostly succeeds, ending up leaning on his forearms, head curled toward the ground in shame at how low he's been brought.

Dualscar crouches behind him. "Don't forget to thank me," he says, shoving his fingers into Eridan's nook one more time and thrusting in and out of him, each thrust perfectly aimed at that sweet spot inside him, making him moan out wordless pleas for relief. Dualscar wraps his other hand around Eridan's bulge, gripping too hard and stroking too rough. "Now come for me." He crooks his fingers and Eridan lets out a long, mewling cry as his orgasm is forced out of him, purple genetic material spilling from his aching bulge, relief and exhaustion washing over him as he is finally allowed his climax. He slumps forward onto his forearms, and Dualscar lets go of his bulge but doesn't pull his fingers out of him yet. He rubs his fingers against Eridan's sensitive spot for a few more moments, watching as Eridan squirms and whimpers from the overstimulation. He smirks and withdraws his fingers, wiping them on the back of Eridan's thigh before giving him one last stinging smack across the ass and pushing him to the floor. Eridan grimaces at the sticky, lukewarm sensation of his own genetic material on his skin.

He hears Dualscar stand up behind him and undo his belt, and braces himself, humiliation churning inside him, for what's sure to happen next. Before long he hears his ancestor's breathing quicken as he strokes his bone bulge. He comes with a low grunt and his genetic material splashes onto Eridan's exhausted body in thick spurts. Once he's finished, he tucks himself back into his trousers and refastens his belt. "You haven't thanked me yet, wriggler," he says, nudging Eridan's shoulder with his boot.

Eridan can't bring himself to look up. "Thank you, sir," he says meekly. Dualscar laughs and turns to walk out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Eridan alone, covered in their identical purple genetic material, his body sore and trembling. He falls asleep on the floor from sheer exhaustion.

Only when he wakes an hour or so later does he realize that Dualscar had neglected to untie his wrists.


End file.
